


【泰南】乡村爱情 番外车

by Jinsanzhe123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsanzhe123/pseuds/Jinsanzhe123





	【泰南】乡村爱情 番外车

#  
丑时，万物俱寂。  
金泰亨攀着金南俊家院墙旁边的老槐树翻进院子里，蹑手蹑脚的穿过爷爷奶奶睡觉的南屋闪进金南俊的房间里，电灯忽闪忽闪的，他哥坐在桌子前手里拿着针线给裤子打补丁，被突然窜进来的金泰亨吓了一跳，手一哆嗦把银针扎在了指尖，细密的血珠渗出来叫金泰亨看了去心疼的厉害，脑子一热便把手接过来含进嘴里，等他反应过来就看着他哥臊红了脸，想抽手又动弹不得，只能由着弟弟的唇舌给指尖裹上一层淫靡的水色。

“泰亨，脏，快放开。”  
“哥干净的要命，哪里来的脏，叫我浑身都舔上一遍才好呢。”  
“从哪学来的话...你娘不让你养狗，你倒是把狗的脾气都学来了。”  
“那我也是哥的小狗，你敢养别人我就咬你。”

说罢金泰亨叼住他哥肉肉的下唇，两颗虎牙磨得金南俊有点疼，他推了推金泰亨没推开，心想今晚免不了一顿折腾，便抱着金泰亨挪到炕上去。他被弟弟压着全身呼吸不畅但又不想松手，更不想让金泰亨起来，等到呼吸声越来越粗重，脸也憋得涨红起来他才被放开，只是手还环在人家身上，浑身像没了骨头似的化成软绵绵的一滩。  
弟弟的手在哥哥身上肆意妄为，金南俊穿着他的棉汗衫，每次金泰亨看见金南俊穿着这件衣服都免不了大吞口水，没有袖子的大口咧开着露出赤条条的躯体，常年务农被晒黑的肌肤映在金泰亨眼里是蜜色的，一抬手就露出淡色的两点，隆起的肋条硌的他意乱神迷，两只手不得章法的胡乱摸索，蹭过那两个硬硬的小点儿时他突然听见身下人的喘息变了味道。  
“南俊哥这里硬起来了哦”他一只手沿着身侧滑到金南俊裤裆中间，鼓起的一包被他整张手捂住越来越膨胀起来，于是金泰亨往下挪了挪脑袋，隔着布料舔了金南俊的乳尖一口。  
“哥哥上下都硬了”然后伸手扥着金南俊的手盖在自己的裤裆中间，“我也硬的难受呢哥哥，帮帮泰亨吧。”  
电灯闪了两下忽的灭了，是金泰亨按了开关。他像个毛头小子一样使劲儿褪了全身的衣服丢在一边，仰躺在炕上的人看着他笑了笑，弟弟还是小时候两人一起去河边那副迫不急待的急躁样，金南俊眼神直直的勾住金泰亨的眸子，在漆黑夜里闪着润泽的水汽，带着老茧的大手轻缓的揉捏起来，给金泰亨一下卸了力气，仰起脖子喘了好一阵儿后才低下头狠狠堵住金南俊的嘴，像只饿了3天的狼准备把绵羊拆吃入腹。  
等金南俊直起身把金泰亨推倒在炕上，狼才知道自己打错了算盘，那可是只披着羊皮的同类。他看着金南俊跨坐在他大腿根儿，直起上半身儿一边晃着腰杆儿一边把裤子脱了，白色的纯棉底裤和他的亲密接触，两条细长的大腿上隆起的肌肉比金泰亨在生理健康课本上看过的标致多了，油亮油亮的，比麦芽糖还香甜，他就扬起了手摩挲这具日思夜想的身体。手上摸着，眼上盯着，口水不断地分泌着，金泰亨由着他哥哥在身上扭动，像条勾人的蛇精，蹭的他下身越抬越高，还是金南俊好心把底裤给他褪了，紫红色的一大根虬着错杂的青筋直挺挺的翘在俩人眼前，顶头还汩汩的冒着淫水。这回轮到金泰亨羞红了脸，又被金南俊逮了个正着，低下头借着月光把这巨物细细打量着，最可恨的是他还伸出舌尖舔了一口，金泰亨打了个哆嗦差点要结束战斗。  
“泰亨发育的真好，你瞧这形状也好看呢，配得上你这张脸。”  
“南俊哥的也不差。”  
终于反醒过来的金泰亨决定自己不能被哥哥牵着鼻子走，撑起身来一只手钳住哥哥的细腰，另一只手伸进金南俊的底裤里从根上到顶儿慢慢的把撸过，大拇指按在马眼上搓揉抠弄沾了满手的精水，金南俊被玩没了力气靠在金泰亨身上喘粗气，全然没了方才的得意劲儿，只剩下点力气在手上握着金泰亨的物件儿不甘示弱。  
要论力气金泰亨必然是比不过金南俊的，抗锄头下地的和舞笔弄墨的不用想也知道谁更胜一筹，只是金南俊心甘情愿的被金泰亨钳着翻了个面儿，塌着腰冲着那根狰狞的物什，屁股缝被顶的粘糊糊的，还不忘伸手从柜里翻出一罐雪花霜叫金泰亨抹上。他弟弟看着哥哥递过来的手心下有点气闷，停了一会儿没动作，等金南俊扭过头来看着金泰亨犹疑的眼神才心下了然。  
“我昨天刚买的，泰亨是第一个。”  
说罢把头埋进胳膊窝里没出声，眼神悄悄瞟见身后的金泰亨恢复了高兴的神色上手挖了一块雪花膏，然后凉凉的油脂在小穴那化开，每个褶皱都被浸的发亮，一张一合的叫金泰亨快点进来。  
金泰亨是第一个，也是第一次。老二硬生生的挤进来疼的金南俊额角直冒冷汗，金泰亨自己的被挤得难受，动了动腰结果俩人都被疼的一滞。金南俊往前爬了两步，靠在炕头歇了歇决定亲自动手，他转过身冲着金泰亨，两条腿折在胸前，只见弟弟被情欲冲红的双眼盯着哥哥的手在那个翕张的洞口慢慢的刺探着，食指，再加中指，最后再加无名指，打着旋的往里送着，被穴口的肌肉紧紧裹住，向外抽送时带出的银丝落在粗布床单上，最后“啵”的一声手指被抽出，金南俊用手扳着自己肉墩墩的臀瓣，冲金泰亨咬了咬嘴唇。

“哥，忍着点。”  
金南俊被猛的顶失了神，涎水都顺着下颌滑进锁骨窝，他两只手腕被金泰亨攥着按在墙上，膝盖被土炕硌的血红，身后“啪啪”的水声在无边的夜里回荡在他小小的窄屋。金南俊摇晃着头咬住金泰亨的胳膊不让自己冒出声，却被金泰亨把手指戳进齿间搅和着红彤彤的软舌，呜哝的声音勾出甜腻的呻吟从喉头一股脑的洒出来，金南俊想强迫自己闭上嘴，却被身后的金泰亨一个使劲儿顶转了声调。  
“南俊哥叫给我听听嘛，爷爷奶奶睡得很沉听不见的。”  
耳朵还被人舔了个遍，小狗连耳蜗都不放过，全是金泰亨黏糊糊的口水，刺的金南俊耳朵发痒，想挠却被钳着手，只能哀凄凄的喘着好让弟弟放过自己。

“好弟..弟你，你慢一点....哥哥受..不住了”  
“慢不了的哥，我想让你哭着求我，敞着腿求泰亨再进深一点，再给你更多，你要什么我都会给你的，南俊”  
金南俊张着嘴说不出话，一双眼往上翻着爽的失了神，手扒着金泰亨的背抓的到处都是通红的印子，两条腿驾在金泰亨的肩上，脚尖紧紧绷着在空中一晃一晃的，整个人像条暴风里的破船快被摇散了架，就连风吹过他现在红的发烫的皮肤都让他愈发的敏感，鸡皮疙瘩一层层的掉，电流从脚趾头尖儿一路窜到天灵盖，一阵阵的白光盖住了金泰亨的脸，脑子里都是新煮的浆糊，又烫又黏发着泛黄的白光，浆的他一个字都想不出，一句话都说不了。  
看着哥哥爽翻了天的样子，金泰亨一边被金南俊的穴夹的头脑发昏，一边还颇有成就感，腰上不免愈发用力起来，身下的被褥都被皱成一坨堆在金南俊身下，浸满了两人身上的汗水和亮晶晶的体液，金泰亨的手握住金南俊的老二捋着，滚烫的物件淌着淫水邦邦硬挺，弯出一个好看的弧度。弟弟托起哥哥的屁股坐起来，新姿势让金泰亨进的更深了，金南俊抱着金泰亨的头想和他亲嘴却找不准地方，从鼻子到眼亲了个遍，最后被金泰亨一把按住后脑勺，舌头打架在俩人嘴里塞的满满当当，口水拉着丝儿坠到金南俊的老二上顶着金泰亨的肚子，一下，一下的蹭着，精水越流越多，金南俊的喘息声越来越高，一看这架势金泰亨连忙从根上掐住他哥的老二，憋得金南俊一个激灵，腿胡乱蹬着，手锤着金泰亨的后背要他放手。  
“不行..了，你快放..放开我！”  
“等我一起嘛哥，马上就好了...”

金泰亨把他哥重新放到在炕上跪趴着，一手揽着金南俊的腰好让他定住不化成一滩，顶弄的动作越来越快，金南俊胳膊肘都被粗糙的床单磨破了皮，穴口“噗呲噗呲”的打出白色的泡沫顺着会阴淌下来流进金泰亨握着他哥老二的手心，手上的动作越来越重失了节奏，金南俊把着弟弟的胳膊听见弟弟喊他，也仰着脖子叫唤着金泰亨的名字，没叫两口就失了声，白白的精一股股射在金泰亨手心，肚子里热热胀胀的，灌满了金泰亨的精水。  
两人浑身都没了力气，金泰亨罩在金南俊身上，他哥哥拉过他的手放在嘴边轻轻吻着，像刚下崽的母狗舔舐她的幼崽。

“南俊哥舒服吗？”  
“....嗯”  
“我没听见哦”  
“舒服...”  
“我以后肯定让哥更舒服，嘿嘿。”

金南俊把金泰亨鬓角的碎发别到耳后，从眉梢细细的摹过，最后闭上眼亲了亲金泰亨的唇角。

“哥等着。”


End file.
